Multi-phase heat transfer can provide order of magnitude improvements over single-phase systems in terms of system resource usage. In addition, it can be enabling for future instruments by lowering the thermal-related noise floor through its high degree of temperature stability. Multi-phase heat transfer relies on the proper management of liquid, vapor, and sometimes solid phases of the heat transfer fluid. The current state-of-the-art utilizes a porous media to provide this phase management as well as capillary-based pumping for autonomous operation. Conventional systems use sintered metals to provide such media, albeit with a homogenous porosity. These parts are then integrated into heat acquisition and heat rejection devices.